The purpose of this study is to determine the acute safety and pharmacokinetics of Intravenous immune globulin (IVIG) solvent/detergent (S/D) treated product 5% Liquid. IVIG is used to treat patients with primary immune deficiencies, as well as secondary immune deficiencies and autoimmune disorders. A S/D treated product, Gammagard S/D, is widely used. Recently, liquid preparations (as opposed to the traditional lyophilized preparation) have been developed that provide convenience to the pharmacist, nurse, physician, and patient. Baxter Hyland Division has developed a product at 5g%. Specific Aims: 1) To compare the area under the plasma concentration versus time curve (AUC) of IVIG S/D 5% liquid to commercial lyophilized IVIG S/D 5% (Gammagard S/D). 2) To assess the acute safety of IVIG 5% Liquid in patients with primary immunodeficiency disorders.